vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:KAITO/@comment-5568582-20121222163943/@comment-5568582-20121224230142
Kimi I have to disagree. So far I've seen way too many negative reactions to FF13 and since I've played almost all FFantasies and I am still developing as a scriptwritter myself imho this game is one of the weakest (story-wsie and level design-wise). It's just a rape on FF name that they did. Not to mention what they did in FF13-2. The backtracking, the turn-based combat system that went into the fast paced style instead of strategy and planning like way before. Square is taking the franchise into the whole new level to approach different audience (the one whinning about slow speed of all the battles). Fighting lost a lot of it's "cinematic feel" that I loved so much. You have little time to admire things during duels - constantly switching between paradigms. And the plot... don't even make me start ranting on it, not to mention p-e-d-o-phillistic relation between Snow and Serah (and I do not care that she's an adult person xP). Gosh, Lightning was ment to attract people as mix of Cloud Strife (soldier, cold, cool + looks) and Squall Lionheart (gunblade). With Maya Sakamoto's voice they pretty much fed on her popularity as a seiyuu (voice actress), they did same thing with Gackt when he got a role in FF: Dirge of Cerberus. Anyway... mah... sorry for the offtopic. Oh, and just to make it clear, I am not a fangirl of FF7. I had no internet when I played all the old FFs and I've played mainly on PC (through emulation). My first PS(#2) experience was last year - I bought it for my first job money and also bought FF12. FF7 was / is great because it focused on mental issues of the protagonist and the antagonist. Just like Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. There is a reason for this game to be called epic and vital in the industry since the plot was a big deal and still is. I wish there were more RPGs like this tho I do not mind seeing new titles and I do not wait for the HD version of FF7. I'm waiting for Square to stop copying sentimental parts from their previous titles. FF13 seems like a copy of all previous games and it adds little to the franchise (totaly changed end music for western audience). They try to make their japanese players and their western players happy but ended in both camps hating them (after FF13's release) so they changed a lot and released FF13-2 which was loved by the japanese side and mostly disliked by the western audience (tho it sold good). After this the president of SE went into the public and announced that he is disappointed the game recived mass critic overseas while Famitsu (japanese gaming magazine) gave the game 40/40 that gave FF13-2 the title of 2nd best game of all times (1st was FF12). All in all the thing is SEnix is similar to Crypton in my eyes. If you want a longer and more detailed debate I can try to answer. Anyway ;D I do agree with Kimi about DmC's reboot. Wanna feel nostalgic Kimi? Catch! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0rl1kE2VaY